


you pull me close, guiding me home

by sarawatines



Series: the ramking soft agenda [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and cuddling, based on a prompt, literally just a ficlet of ram panicking over his boyfriend, uhh this is peak ramking softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines
Summary: “Scoot over, Cool Boy.” He pulled it away to see King was standing above the couch with a blanket in his arm. King was grinning but it was not his signature one—full of confidence and amusement. This one was shy and vulnerable. Oh. He immediately obeyed, rolling on his side and scooting as far back as he could so that King had enough room. He made a point of avoiding looking at King’s face and instead studied one of the many plants King had in his apartment. After what felt like the most agonizing minute of Ram’s life, King finally laid down on the couch and hastily threw the cover over them. Since there was barely any room King had to practically mold himself against Ram. They were both still damp because they never ended up changing clothes so it was a bit uncomfortable at first but Ram quickly got used to it. They should most definitely change their clothes so that the couch wouldn’t be ruined (and so that they wouldn’t get sick) but that could wait. Couldn’t it?
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: the ramking soft agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721128
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	you pull me close, guiding me home

**Author's Note:**

> turns out i'm a huge sucker for ramking. i just love my dog and plant boys so much. at this point they are the only reason i'm still watching this show. they deserve so much love and although i'm not sure if i captured their personalities that well in this i tried. this was based on a prompt i received on tumblr: "i saw you had a post about wanting to write, could i ask for soft cuddling and nuzzles for winteam or ramking?"

“Is this okay?”

It was at times like this when Ram wished his voice would work. He was not a talkative person in general—except to people he truly trusted and cared for. He didn’t understand that after everything that happened between them he could still be at loss for words. Ram trusted King more than he cared to admit. It was impossible not to. These last few weeks together were far from perfect but it still felt like bliss. He thought he would never understand why couples (I.e. _Duen and his idiot boyfriend)_ were so heavy into PDA, so heavy on touching. Is that really the most important thing in a relationship? Ram hoped not. It’s not like he regretted their kiss or anything else they did, which was limited to the occasional hand holding. 

Those events often replayed in his head to get him through especially tough study sessions with his friends. No, he was itching to feel King’s lips on his again. Their first kiss barely lasted ten seconds but it was evident that both were left breathless from it. Ram was aware that he _could_ kiss King whenever he wanted because they were _boyfriends_ but always held himself back in fear that things would go from 0 to 100 in a matter of minutes. He wasn’t sure if either of them were ready for a _real kiss._ It’s not as if their last was fake but it was definitely chaste. There was also the added pressure over the fact that Ram was inexperienced, more so than King. Even if he wanted to kiss his boyfriend senseless he wasn’t sure if he knew how to do it. _What if he moved too fast? Too slow? What if King realized mid-kiss that he didn’t want this anymore? What if-_

He would have stayed wrapped up in his thoughts for the rest of the night if it wasn’t for King’s voice and _damn finger._ It was softly tracing the outline of his tattoo on his neck and Ram had to clamp his lips together so that a sigh wouldn’t slip out. It was at this moment that Ram realized just how close they were together. He was also distinctly aware of the fact that they were both _still_ soaking wet from the rain that they got caught in on the way home. Ram was fully planning on going back home but one pleading look from King was all it took for him to give in. Still, he assumed they would be sleeping in separate rooms, no he hoped they would. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to get an ounce of sleep if he was in that close of a proximity to his boyfriend. But somehow he ended up in a position that was ten times more intimate than it would have been if they slept in a bed together. All because of the fact they were clumsy and dripping wet _(and maybe because both secretly wanted to happen they just didn’t know how to ask)._ King held a towel in front of him only to yank it back every time Ram reached for it. The teasing smile on his face was _adorable_ but infuriating so after a few moments of this Ram decided to give him the taste of his own medicine, except he forgot his own strength. That, combined with the wet floor, meant that when Ram pulled the towel toward him King came with it. Ram had just enough time to pull King to his chest and stumble backwards toward the sofa before they came crashing down. Ram thankfully took the brunt of the impact and couldn’t help but wince in pain. That would definitely leave some kind of bruise in the morning. He was too occupied trying to make sure King didn’t get hurt that he failed to notice just how close they were. It wasn’t until Ram heard King take a sharp exhale when he ran his hand over the small of the other boys back to check for a bruise. Suddenly he became hyper aware of the fact that _King was laying on top of him._ There was barely enough room to get a piece of paper between their bodies and for once King was the one who looked flustered. His eyes were wide, cheeks tinged with red, and his _lips were parted in surprise._ Ram couldn't help but be drawn to the others mouth, it was impossible not to consider their faces were mere centimeters apart. He swallowed thickly, well aware that he probably had a similar expression on his face. King’s eyes drifted to Ram’s lips for a few moments before shaking his head and awkwardly clearing his throat. “Uh. Sorry.” _It’s okay_ Ram wanted to whisper. More than okay, even if his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest and he was two seconds away from puking due to nerves. King’s eyes fell to Ram’s lips once more before he began to untangle their limbs. Immediately, Ram felt a wave of sadness washed through him at the loss of contact. Before he could think it over he shot his hand out and grabbed King’s wrist just as he was about to step away from the couch. He didn’t have his phone on him which meant he had to _talk._

“Stay. Please.” The look of pure surprise on King’s face was worth it, at least at first, until he realized that King looked genuinely speechless. King seemed to never have to struggle to find words to say but at this moment he did and it honestly freaked Ram out. He was well aware that he should have worded that differently. He wasn’t implying that King should stay because of _that (even though he wanted to kiss him again)_ but rather he just wanted to be close. Ram liked how King’s body pressed against his, simple as that. The weight of King on his chest distinctly reminded Ram of his dogs at home but it was hard to explain how big of a deal this was for Ram. He always thought that he would not be a fan of cuddling with another human being for numerous reasons—it would be awkward, too hot, and uncomfortable. You constantly spent the whole time unable to move in fear of jarring the other person. But he desperately wanted to _cuddle King, as cheesy as it sounds._ Unfortunately it seemed like he wouldn’t get the chance to do so because after a full minute of awkward silence King began to pry Ram’s fingers off of his wrist before leaving the room. After King left, Ram grabbed a nearby throw pillow and buried his face in it, cheeks burning with both embarrassment and regret. _Shit. Did he just ruin this whole thing? This is exactly why he never talked to King. He knew that he would say the wrong thing and-_

“Scoot over, Cool Boy.” He pulled it away to see King was standing above the couch with a blanket in his arm. King was grinning but it was not his signature one—full of confidence and amusement. This one was shy and vulnerable. _Oh._ He immediately obeyed, rolling on his side and scooting as far back as he could so that King had enough room. He made a point of avoiding looking at King’s face and instead studied one of the many plants King had in his apartment. After what felt like the most agonizing minute of Ram’s life, King finally laid down on the couch and hastily threw the cover over them. Since there was barely any room King had to practically mold himself against Ram. They were both still damp because they never ended up changing clothes so it was a bit uncomfortable at first but Ram quickly got used to it. They should most definitely change their clothes so that the couch wouldn’t be ruined _(and so that they wouldn’t get sick)_ but that could wait. Couldn’t it?

“Is this okay?” King asked again, voice full of uncertainty. Ram didn’t reply and instead pulled King closer, tucking the older boy’s head under his chin. _More than okay._

* * *

Neither boys ended up changing clothes that night. Ram had to admit that the cold he got a few days later was one hundred percent worth it. He would gladly do it again if that meant he got to spend another night with King in his arms. He was starting to understand why Bohn and Duen were constantly glued together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always down to take prompts so feel free to send me in some at my tumblr account [here](https://sarawatiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
